Spirited away 2:Unraveled Secrets
by Black R. Lust
Summary: Seven years have passed,yet Chihiro struggle to live for the sake of the promise he made. But what if she found out that he s getting married? And she have powers stronger than anyone else?  haha! I suck at summaries but I assure u this one is good *wink
1. Frozen time

Chapter 1:Frozen time

Chihiro`s P.O.V

I staggered painfully in to my room, my blood-stained room. I didn't have the time to clean it.i collapsed at the cold hard floor,everything came back running to me, what happened that night, that horrible night awfully the same like the others…

~flashback~

I nearly coughed out the food I was chewing when the door flung open, out came my father, horribly drunk,as usual, I stand there stiffened, what my dad hate the most is he coming home from work and the first thing he sees is me..

"Didn't I tell you that I don't want to see your Damn face?" He said as he advanced forward. He grab my hair painfully and slammed me against the cold hard wall, I felt warm oozing liquid flow out from my head dripping down my chin…He flung me across the room, my body aching all over, he advanced again and grabbed my shoulder forcing me to stand, then I felt a staggering pain in my stomach, he punched me, on the face, stomach, and every part of my body he could get his fist on, I started coughing blood. I slump at the floor barely awake, suddenly she felt a great amount of impact landing from her head, her father kicked her as she flew halfway across the room…

"You should`ve thanked me that I took pity on you tonight, or I would`ve sent you flying outside!" as her fathered entered their room..

"Damn kid!" she heard her father complaining to her mom

She just lay there bleeding, she felt her consciousness sleeping away from her, until she already fainted.

~end of flashback~

She just cried silently if she cried harder, Kami knows what her father will do to her. She looked at her so called room, the basement . The walls stained with her blood, now theres a fresh mark of her blood, its another remembrance of that night. She have to sleep now, or shell be late for school tomorrow… As she wondered why her parents still letting her enter school as she drifted on a long dreamless sleep..

Chihiro woke up early,, she treats her wound she obtained last night, she felt the stinging pain that she ignored, she`s already used to it.. She heard the door from her parents room open.. She took a peek outside wishing that it`s not her father, she let out a sigh when she saw her mother. She stepped out and bowed down to her mother..

"So you've got another beating from Akio huh?" asked her mother grinning, something a mother should not do learning her daughter was being assaulted by an abusing father.

"It is clearly my fault mother." She asked with a cold voice and eyes..

"Geezzz, you have to take care of your face, or my customers wont give me any tip..

She clearly knew what her mother was babbling about, her mother worked as an oiran, a lady who entertains men, sometimes her mother would force her to dance in front of her customers, she is incredibly talented at dancing, and of course her beauty is also stunning as well..

She bowed one more time at her mother and exited the room. She ran pass houses, roads, parks and other walked thinking about her adventure again, The boiler-man Kamaji, The weasel spirit Rin, the old lady Yubaba and of course her 20 foot baby Boh, Granny Zeniba, No-Face, and Of course, Haku. Her magnificent silver dragon.

"Nigihayami Kohaku Nushii" she mumbled to herself. It`s been 7 years, imagine 7 long painful years since he promised her. But she decided to have faith in him, if she gave up, she would`ve taken her own life. She shook of the thought and continued walking towards her school.

As she entered the room, a flying tennis ball hit her square on her stomach which was extremely painful because of the big bruise she got from her father.

"Sorry Ogino-san." Her classmate Ayano said, giving emphasis on the word `san'. She never did have good terms with Ayano. It all happens when she transferred there, Yukinosuke is the most popular boy in Todou high, and of course Ayano is one of the girls drooling all over Yuuki. One they when she was eating on the canteen, Yuuki approached her and confessed to her making all the students on the canteen was dumb-founded. "Im sorry but I already like someone else."She said not even looking at him. She felt a cold hand landing on her face, Yuuki slapped her. "Damn you flirt! You keep on flirting with me then you turn me down?" She was shocked, she never even talked to him yet, he sprouted all those nonsense , she bet he just said that so people wont think he is dumped. Yuuki went out the canteen, she felt the girls staring daggers at her. That`s were the bullying starts.

Chihiro snapped back to reality, she stood up ignoring Ayano and walked past her. She sat down and looked outside. Homeroom started, Fumino-sensei entered the room.

"Class we have a transfer student here, come in Takase Leon-san."

The door opened and there emerged a boy with raven black hair and stunning red eyes complementing his black hair. She was dismayed, why could she care less, Haku wont be living at the human world and will be transferred at her school.

"Good morning my name is Takase Leon, please take care of me" He said as he bowed down.

She eyed the classroom and noticed all of the girls blushing and squealing and boys frowning with an envious look .

She just sighed and just stared outside the window, she was having her peaceful sightseeing when her teacher called her.

"Ogino-san, I said please raise your hand. Her teacher said with a concern look. She cautiously raised her hand, not knowing what it means, Takase walked up to her and took the vacant seat beside her, then it hit her, the girls are giving her death glares and began whispering.

"Why does he have to sit next to the weird girl?

"Maybe she`s the one who reuested the teacher."

"How dirty!"

She can hear them clearly, then a cough made the whole class fell silent, she was aware that the Takase guy is the one who let that cough slip. She let out a sighed and took out her sketchpad and started sketching, her long talented fingers move swiftly as she draw, she didn`t bother listening because she knows well that the teacher wont bother paying attention to her.

He sat beside the girl named Ogino, at first he saw her as a plain-looking but now that he had a good look at her , she`s quite stunning, she have a pair of grey-silver orbs for eyes, her chocolate brown hair tied up by a purple gleaming hair band dangling down to her waist, her fair skin,, he paused for a minute, her fair skin, he looked at it carefully he saw multiple scar and bruises. He couldn't help but think where she got them, is she being abused? Bullied? Or is she a delinquent who do nothing but bang skulls with others? His though shattered when he hears whispers, he knew it was directed to the girl beside him, her expression didn't change, its still emotionless and cold. He coughed, he knew the girls got the message because they keep their mouth shut. He saw the girl moved, he looked at her and he sat there in awe watching her draw , her hand was talented he watched her in complete amazement when he nearly jump of his seat when a voice talked to him.

"Can I help you?" The girl beside him asked without even looking at him.

"N-no it`s nothing" he forced himself to listen to the teacher. "what an intriguing girl" he taught to himself

She just sat there still drawing, she draw Haku in his dragon form, his sleek body covered with silver fur and scale and his sea-blue mane blown by the wind, she was awoken from her little trance when she felt someone staring at her, she knew it was him, being bothered by the scarlet orbs focusing on her, she whispered.

"Can I help you?" she asked still focusing on her sketchpad.

"N-no it`s nothing" he replied shifting his head.

She felt another stare but somehow different, she raised her head and her eyes met Ayano`s.

KIN! KON!KAN!KON! The bell rang, it`s recess. She was about to stand up when Ayano and her bulldogs circled around her.

"could we have a talk Ogino-san?"

"Lead the way" She replied with a cold voice

They went to the rooftop, she already saw it coming, a hand landed on her face but she didn't even flinch.

"How dare you even flirt with Taka-chan? Ayano exclaimed with a pissed look on her face

"what are you talking about?

"Don't play with me you DAMN IDIOT!" another slap landed on her pretty face.

"it`s just a mere coincidence that my chair is beside a vacant one, it`s not my fa-" shes been cut of when a bar hit her stomach, she knelt down hugging her stomach. "Again? With the stomach?" she complained to herself.

"If you want to sit beside him so badly, then ask sensei."

"WHY YOU!" Ayano and her friends started beating her up like a rag doll.

"wont you just apologize?" Ayano said with a smug look in her face

"Just get this over with." Chihiro replied which angered Ayano more. Chihiro just let her body get the beating Ayano and her bulldogs kept in store for her..

"Ayano I think that`s enough" one of her friends say.

As they left, Chihiro just lay there beneathe the rain, she felt she was in east, she don't know why but she loved the rain, sheloved it when it flows in here, she loved it when it sprinkle on her face, she loved the rain so much. She stayed there for another few more minutes ,then she started walking.

"She knocked at the teacher`s door

"Ogino-san! Her teacher screamed with a horrified look in her face.

"Im sorry sensei, I tripped and fell."

Her teacher sighed. "Then please do change clothes and treat your wounds, your bleeding."

She walked away from the classroom and to her locker, she grabbed her spare clothes and she went to the infirmary and borrowed some gauze and some anti-septic medicine. After treating her wounds, she went back to her classroom, she grabbed the seat and started looking outside the window.

It`s already dismissal time. She cleaned up her things and started running outside, she worked at a café, that's the only option for her to sustain her daily needs, as she ran she felt comfortable, she liked it when the wind is pressing against her body. She went inside the café not knowing what is happening, to her great horror, the café was in a total mess, papers everywhere, brocen plates and cups scattered everywhere. She went to the office, she took a peek and saw two men with mask and guns, as she peeked there analyzing the situation, a hand grabbed her and pushed her into the room, there were 3 robbers!

"Crap!" she scolded herself.

"My, my what a pretty little lady." One of the robbers said while eyeing her from top to bottom. She felt shivers ran down to her spine. The man stepped forward.

"DON'T YOU DARE LAY A FREAKING FINGER ON ME!" she growled.

"How feisty!"

One of them grabbed her in the shoulder and the other one punched her in the stomach, she felt dizzy. "again? With the stomach?"

"Awww. Sweety`s a little dizzy." One of them said with a provoking voice.

She saw her life flashing before her, the her parents hurt her, the time she`s being bullied, the times she was left alone and hurt. She felt a strange sensation, she felt her blood boiling.

"THAT`S IT! IM TIRED OF BEING HURT!"

The room was enveloped in a gleaming light, the 3 robbers all break into a nervous sweat as they saw Chihiro. Her hair turned from chocolate brown into a deep forest green, her steel grey eyes transformed into a burning amber yellow..Her anger was uncontrollable she was unaware of whats happening to her. One of the robbers reluctantly pulled the trigger injuring Chihiro, she glared at the man and with a great surge of power she tore him apart sending healthy splashes of blood in the room, she looked at the remaining two and did the same thing to them as well. In the corner of her eye, she saw her co-workers frozen in fear, she sees herself in the mirror, she was scared, she saw her body covered in blood. Her original form took place, she left the room without even looking back, she ran home. Her frozen time seemed to shatter as she smelled the blood of the humans she awfully murdered,


	2. Dismay

Chapter 2: Dismay

Chihiro opened the door her room and landed on her bed, still thinking what happened at the café, she have a millions of question, she finally decided that she will find all the answers tonight.

"Chihiro! Get dressed! Ill take you to my job tonight!"

"NO YOU WONT! YOU WONT BE TAKING ME ANYWHERE!" she hissed

"JUST SHUT THE CRAP AND GET DRESSED! OR I`LL PERSONALY DRAG YOU THERE!" her mother scowled.

She let out a sight and she dressed herself in a white kimono tied with a black obi.

She went upstairs and saw her mother wearing a blue kimono with a gold obi. "Sit here and ill fix your hair.. by the way, my customers today are rich so don't upset them or they`ll kill you easily, if your dead I cant get myself any more tips."

"Yes mother." She replied..

They went to her mother`s customer`s place, as usual she was forced to dance infront of them, one of the customers took a liking at her and he began to annoy by doing some perverted things. He got drunk and he began being forceful, he pinned Chihiro on the matts. He took of his shirt in Chihiro`s dismay. She was scared, she took the bottle of sake and bashed it across his head. He writhed in agony, she managed to get up but the bastard grabbed her ankles forcing her to trip. He took a retractable knife and he started slashing her on the face, her arms, her tights, everywhere. She pushed him and she ran as fast as she could, he slashed her back with a knife, but she still moved on, she went in the forest, but the persistent bastard is stil following her. She tripped on a boulder, she twisted her ankle, she limp her way to escape, but the man was gaining on her. She bumped on something, it was a familiar statue, she raised her head and saw the red tunnel. She turned around, she screamed in pain, he stabbed her on the shoulder, he pulled the knife and he planned on thrusting it to her again.. She closed her eyes, when it opened, it was burning amber. She stared at the man and she set him on fire,, leaving him a black pile of ash. She collapsed on the grass, her conscience slipping away, before she completely swallowed by the darkness, she uttered one final word.

"Haku…"

He just sat there staring at the blue wall, suddenly he heard someone called him, it was a familiar voice, it was the voice of the girl whom he made a promise 7 years ago, he felt goosebumps, he began to became worried, he shook of his taught. "im gonna be married tomorrow and I think of other girl." He said to himself. He nearly fall out of his chair when the door flew open.

"HAKU!" Zeniba came rushing to him.

"what? What happened ?'

"It`s Chihiro! She`s dying!" Zeniba shouted. He felt his insides froze, shes dying, shes dying, the words kept playing like a broken record.

"W-where is she?" He replied finally said the words.

"She`s just outside the tunnel. HURRY BEFORE IT`S TO LATE!"

He turned into his dragon form and flew as fast as he could storming out the bathhouse. It felt like forever before reaching the tunnel, he took his human form and began running outside the tunnel, he looked around, he took a step, his feet splashed on something, he looked down and felt his fist clenched. He saw a puddle of blood. It was dark he can barely see a thing, he walked a few more couple of steps, yet he saw nothing, he is about to go back when he saw glimpse of someone`s body, he could barely see it but he do not know why he suddenly became worried. As the moon unfolded he saw the body clearly, he stood there in great horror, a girl dressed in a blood-soaked white kimono lying there at the grass damped with her blood. He advanced forward, he knew it was her but he don't want to admit it, he knelt down and saw her up close, her beautiful face with a few traces of blood, her face is so peaceful, so peaceful he was scared she was dead, he took her pulse and sigh, she is still alive, but she could die any moment, he examined her and saw a big wound on her shoulder. He felt his blood boil, he felt a big amount of frustration and anger ran up to his head, he was sure of himself that he would kill the person who did this to her, he picked her up, staining his clothes with her blood, she kept bleeding, he needed to hurry, she could die. He walked inside the tunnel and disappear into the darkenes leaving a trail of blood.

Chihiro forced her eyes to open yet she closed them again because of the light , she opened them again and her eyes adjusted, what she saw was a ceiling, a familiar ceiling, she stood up, she whimpered in pain of her wounds,she looked around, she know this room, it`s the boiler room.

"Kamaji? Kamaji?" She called and called but still no answer. The the door opened and came out a girl in her mid-twenties.

"L-lin?" Lin came running to her and hugged her tightly, it`s painful but she was happy with it.

"Oh, Sen thank Kami your alright, what on earth are you doing in the human world?" Lin asked worriedly

She just stayed silent, she don't want them to learn of her pain in the human world. Upon seeing this, Lin know that Chihiro didn't want to talk about it.

"Lin, where`s Yubaba?"

"Yubaba and Boh left after you go back to the human world, Yubaba left the bathouse to Zeniba and Haku" Upon hearing the name Haku she froze. But before she search for Haku she have to talk to Zeniba, she have a lot question that she wanted to be answered.

"Where`s Zeniba?" she asked. But before Lin could answer, Zeniba entered the room and clobbered Chihiro.

"Oh, Chihiro! Your ok, thank Goodness!"

"Granny! I missed you so much! She hugged back. Zeniba`s long nails accidentally scratched her large wound on her back causing her to whimper.

"Chihiro! Are you ok?" Zeniba said. Zeniba saw the wound on Chihiro`s back and gasped to see the horrible wound.

"My goodness! How did you get that?"

"It doesn't matter granny" she shrugged still biting her lip.

" Drink this." Zeniba said while handing her a bottle that contains a red liquid. Chihiro took it cautiously and drank it. Suddenly she shuddered, she felt pain she never experienced before, she started screaming, blood curdling noise filling the room.

" Lin! Gag her! She might bit her tounge! Lin took a cloth and gagged it at Chihiro`s mouth. At the same time Haku came in and panicked when she saw Chihiro struggling in pain.

"What did you do Zeniba?" He growled at Zeniba while helping Lin calm Chihiro down.

"I let her drink a raven`s blood to heal her injuries faster." Zeniba replied with a pained look at her face.

"Then why is she suffering?" Lin asked while crying

"Raven`s blood are good for healing wounds, but while the wound heals the pain is ten times more painful." Haku explained while looking at the crying Chihiro, he felt his heart ache seeing her like this.

Chihiro is screaming her throat out, her body is on fire, she cant stand the pain, she can`t hear those who are around her. She felt tears rushing down her eyes, she kept screaming, the pain is unbearable. As the last wound heals she notice that the pain is causing her to faint, her conscience slips further away, then everything went black….

When the last wound heal, everything became silent, Lin is still crying, the voice of Chihiro burned her memory, she couldn't stand her friend, more much like a little sister suffering through this. Haku left the room so he could bring extra clothes for Chihiro.

"I want to know what is happening to Chihiro when she was in the human world." Zeniba said with an eager look in her face, as she put her fingers on Chihiro`s forehead and a blinding flash of light covered the room, revealing Chihiro`s past. They gasped in horror as they saw Chihiro`s parents beating her for the past 7 years, the girls who are mistreating her, and the men who are trying to hurt her, they stood there, they cant believe that Chihiro led a life as horibble as this. They stood there at the room staring at each other.

"I wonder how hurt will Chihiro be if she found out that the only string she`s clinging on to stay alive will be taken by others?" Lin said while looking piteously at the sleeping Chihiro.

"Do not tell her about this, we do not know what she might do." Zeniba said caressing Chihiro`s hair.

The door opened and out came Haku holding a pair of clothes. He sat beside Chihiro.

"Are you sure about you decision for tomorrow?" Zeniba asked with a concerned look.

Haku sighed. "Zeniba, I thought were through about this topic."

"Im just reassuring, now that Chihiro`s here I thought you would change your mind."

"And why is that?" he asked with a confused look on his face

Zeniba looked at him sheepishly. "Your denser than I thought," Zeniba said as she looked at Chihiro.

"What was that for?" He asked standing up, his face beet red.

Zeniba just let out a large sight.

"Lin, do you have an idea what she is talking about?"

Lin gave her a no comment look. "She`s just asking if the one you truly love is Tifa? Are you sure it`s not…." She paused for a minute "Chihiro?"

His eyes widened, "W-w-what are you talking about? Of course I love Tifa! And Chihiro already might have forgotten about me." He said scratching his head

Lin and Zeniba looked at each other.

" IDIOT DRAGON.." Lin and Zeniba said in unison.

Haku got pissed and walked at the room slamming the door.

"Poor Chihiro."

Chihiro opened her eyes, she sit up, she never felt better before, she looked around her, there`s no one around, she stood up and saw that she`s wearing a light blue kimono. She opened the door and stepped outside. The workers upon seeing her all came running to her.

"Lady Sen has come back!

"Lady Sen you've grown into a beautiful woman!"

"Lady Sen we missed you!"

She felt happy that they accept her with a warm welcome. She always have known that she belonged there. They all looked happy, so is she.

"Ok, ok I`ll talk to you guys later, go finish your work, im being a hindrance." They all bowed to her and they continued what they are doing, the bathouse is more hectic than usual. She wonders if there is an occasion or something. She walked around and around until she ended up being in the main hall. She was amazed at the main hall, its covered with designs and there is a ceremony going on, she moved closer to see what`s going on, she focused on the two standing in front of the altar. She gasped in shock, it`s Haku!, beside him is a girl with short golden hair with blue eyes, she don't know what this event is called here in the spirit world but she does know one thing, this is a wedding ceremony! Anger filled her head she stood there quiet, she`s burning, fury is consuming her mind, she`s furious at Haku, she endured the beatings she got at the human world waiting for him this past 7 years, and here he is marrying somebody..

"Ch-chihiro!" she know that voice, it`s Zeniba`s. Zeniba`s voice is loud so everyone including Haku turned around and saw Chihiro standing at the end of the carpet,silent.

"Chihiro." Haku said his eyes open wide as he saw Chihiro, he cant see the emotion of her eyes, her bangs is covering them.

As soon as Haku said her name, an intense aura exited Chihiro`s body, the wind blowing fiercely at the hall but not even one window is opened, the wind is so intense the whole place is shaking. All of the guest including Zeniba and Haku stood frozen as Chihiro morphed. Her hair turned brown into forest green, her eyes turned steel grey into amber yellow, she was consumed in great sadness and anger, she been thinking of the time she endured at the human world just for the sake of their promise which he broke without the slightest guilt.

"Chihiro. Sto-" Zeniba stopped, she saw tears, tears flowing out of Chihiro`s cold eyes. She`s crying inside, but her anger is more, more enough to cover the sadness in her heart.

Haku turned into a dragon to control the wind, but Chihiro`s control is more stronger, he cant believe that Chihiro controlled such power, he flew across the room. He did not notice that arrows are already flying targeted at Chihiro. She broke each arrow with ease, but one arrow slipped and shot Chihiro square on the chest, she screamed in pain, she took the arrow out of her chest. She roared,, it all happened so fast ,,she flew, she flew out of the room in a shape of a amber dragon with green mane. 

The wedding ceremony was interrupted, the guest went home, the workers at the bathouse are forced to clean the entire mess.. Meanwhile, in the boiler room Zeniba, Lin and Haku are discussing what happened.

"What happened? Why does a human attain such power?" Lin asked Zeniba who stayed quiet.

"I think I know what she is.."Zeniba replied.

"A thousand couple years ago a war grew between human and spirits. The most powerful spirits alive is the couple, Shiroyuki, the lady spirit who control all the spirit of water, ice and wind, her husband Kurosuke, the powerful fire and earth spirit, bear a child. The child is considered as the most powerful spirit there is, but the couple didn't plan on using their child as a weapon against humans. But one of their henchmen betray them and killed Kurosuke, Shiroyuki managed to escape, she didn't want to hurt the humans, so she cast a spell on her child and she sent her to the human world to live as a human. As she saw her child melted away in her arms, she cast a spell on herself, she covered herself in an ice that no magic can melt, except the magic of her daughter…And I have a big guess that, that offspring is…..Chihiro." Zeniba explained.

"How could you tell?" Lin asked

"That forest green hair that she only could have, it was Kurosuke`s hair, and those amber eyes that no spirit can obtained is Shirayuki`s,, and the tension of her power is incredible, so amazing that it felt nauseous" Zeniba said while staring at Haku.

Ever since the accident, he remained silent, Zeniba nor Lin knows if her felt sorry , angry or guilty, his expression didn't change.

"Haku."

"What?" Haku said without taking his eyes away from the fire.

"Are you angry?" Zeniba asked

"What do you think?"

"I know your angry, But. Who are you angry to? Yourself? Or Chihiro?" Zeniba asked while sipping a cup of tea.

"Of course Im mad at Chihiro! She have no right to ran a tantrum at my wedding! She have no right to ran over my fee-!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE AT FAULT YOUNG MAN! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO RAN OVER HER! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO LEFT HER ALONE AND IN PAIN! YOURE THE ONE WHO PUSHED HER TO HER LIMIT!YOURE THE ONE WHO MADE HER LOST CONTROL!YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MAKE HER LIFE MISERABLE ON THE HUMAN WORLD!" Lin covered her mouth, their secret has been revealed.

"What did you say?" Haku said raising an eyebrow.

Lin was about to deny it when Zeniba shove her and placed her fingers on Haku`s forehead, revealing Chihiro`s past 7 years.

Haku saw the horror Chihiro has been living, but one scene caught his attention. It was Chihiro. She is lying on the grass badly beaten as she let the rain ran over her.

" Im still here alive Haku." As she smiled "I still have faith that you would come and get me." A couple of tears escaped her eyes. " but Haku? Could you please hurry? Im so lonely here, you're the only one pushing me to live on." She smiled again before everything went black.

"Now, who do you think has the right to get angry?" Zeniba said calmly even thou he could see in her eyes that she want to strangle him to death.

He remained silent,, his guilt consuming him.

"Theres a time when she decided to kill herself but she didn't,,, you know why?" Zeniba glared at him "Because shes waiting for you.. But now, she learned that the only hand she`s been reaching to reached someone else, someone unworthy." Zeniba referring to Tifa.

He will admit it, he didn't like Tifa, but he don't know what came over him when he proposed to her,, even thou he knows that Tifa is stabbing him in the back..Then Chihiro, who put all her faith in him but he ignored her, since she left he never did try to find ways in reaching her, he felt empty without her, so he distracted himself from her.. Because of him, because of him she is suffering now.

"Ill admit it to." Zeniba said causing him to look at her. "I despise you and that girl!" she said with full force on her voice. "I hate you to from top till bottom! And I hate that girl through inside and out!" You didn't saw it at Chihiro`s tantrum, but she`s crying, I saw her cold eyes crying! She`s crying Haku! And she`s crying because of you! I can feel her sadness buried deep with anger, I could read her mind! And she`s telling herself that she endured seven years of pain but you're here having fun with someone you didn't make a promise with! Haku she might die out there because of you!" Zeniba said with her eyes full of rage, her mouth is now smoking.

Then it hit Haku, ,before living she have a nasty woundl in her chest, where her heart is, he froze, upon realizing that Chihiro could die at any moment. He grabbed Lin and Zeniba, he turned into a dragon and flew outside wishing he would Chihiro still breathing.


	3. Awakening

Chapter 3: Awakening

Chihiro kept flying, its already dark and the only thing leading her way was the bright moon. She noticed that she`s getting dizzy, her wound is so severe that blood kept dripping on it. She saw a lake and decided to land there.. She landed carefully, she transform back into her original human form. She stagger as she walked, she lean her back to a tree, her hand grasping the wound with her chest, she felt blood still coming out. She heard something moved, she turned her head. She screamed as she saw a man with, black hair and scarlet eyes, she knows those eyes. She lifted her face more to see him clearly, again she felt dizzy, she felt collapsing, but she manage to utter the word.

"T-takase Leon?"

He was strolling at the lake located at the back of his castle, he paused for a minute, he smell blood, it smell so close so decided to search where it came from. He walked and walked until he saw a trail of blood leading at the tree, his favorite place. He walked towards it, he was becoming a little curious because the sent is a little familiar. He saw a girl, he cant see her face but he knew she was badly hurt, he took a step forward, he stepped on a branch, causing the girl to look. He was shocked, he knew that face, he knew those piercing grey eyes, he got distracted when he saw a big wound on her chest, and she kept on bleeding and bleeding, he couldn't take his eyes of her. Then he heard her confused voice.

"T-takase Leon?" she uttered as she fainted, her body lying on the grass. He took a minute to stare at her before he carries her, she needed to treated, she could die from blood loss. To take her to the castle faster he transformed into a black dragon with long red mane and flew to the castle

When the guards saw him carrying a girl bleeding, they all came rushing unto him.

"Leon-sama! Who is that girl? She is severely injured!"

"Call Teruko and hurry!" he growled at the soldiers.

"He went to his room and carefully, he put her to bed. A knock came at the door.

"Its me Teruko, you called?"

"Come in"

The door opened and a lady with violet hair and tanned skin entered the room.

"Fix her" Leon ordered

"Don`t you dare use at tone on me." Teruko said

"Sorry,, please heal her." He replied clasping his hand together

Teruko came closer to Chihiro and saw her wound, she was about to open the kimono to fix the wound when she glare at Leon.

"Are`nt you going out?" Teruko said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Don't want to" Leon replied smirking

Teruko stood up and without warning she kicked Leon out of the room..

"What did you do that for!" Leon complained scratching his head.

"It`s a girl were treating here! I cant let you see her body!" She scolded him before slamming the door from his face.

Teruko walked near Chihiro, she examined the wound, she couldn't help but to become worried, the girl`s heart is barely missed. Good thing that the bones stopped the arrow from hitting her heart. She took a couple of hours before coming out of her room, she sees Leon still waiting outside.

"Well this is rare. Whenever you see someone injured at the palace grounds you just let them die, what makes you save that girl..?" Teruko asked sitting beside Leon

"The other day I went to the human world out of boredom, I attended a school, I hypnotized the teachers before letting me in. You see that girl is also a part of the class I infiltrated, actually she sat beside me, I was just shock why in the world is she here in the spirit world." Leon explained

"That girl is no ordinary girl." Teruko said with a serious voice

"Why?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"A normal human would die if they lost that large amount of blood ,but she didn`t"

"Maybe she got lucky." He shrugged

"There`s one more thing. The arrow that hit her contains poison, the arrow might not be there but it left traces of the poison."

"What kind of poison?" Leon asked, now he`s becoming more curious about the girl.

"The poison is what we called `Kiri'"

He sat there stiff, Kiri is the poisoned located at the southern jungle , It`s poison is so well known to spirit that even the powerful ones died just by touching it, the only one who can use and neutralized it are the very rare spirits who could control the secondary element, ice.

"So she`s an Ice spirit?"

"More or less" Teruko replied while standing up. "I think we should rest ourselves."

The two of them entered their rooms, but before Leo could open his door, Teruko yelled at him.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her!"

"I value my life more!" he shouted back. He knows more than enough to mess with Teruko, he might be a boy, but he has no chance against his big sister. He looked at Chihiro still in her peaceful sleep.

"You never cease to amaze me." He smirked as he lay on the matts, still thinking of the powerful spirit in the same room with him until he fell asleep.

Chihiro woke up in an unfamiliar room. She sat up, she tried to remember what happened last night ,she remembered, she was resting in front of a lake and a man showed up, she remembered well who the man is. Takase Leon.

She opened the door and looked around, not a single spirit lingers around, she walked and walked, until she stumbles upon a big door, she opened it hesitantly and looked inside, she was amazed to saw the most beautiful garden she ever laid her eyes on.

She closed the door. She walked around the garden, she saw beautiful kinds of flowers, but what most attracts her attention is the flower in the color of jade, she went near it and caress the flower with her fingers. "This flower have the same color of Haku`s ey-" she paused, the day he betrayed her, it all came back to her, she now remembers why she`s there. She felt a stinging pain in her chest, she knelt down, her anger filling her head once again. Before having an outburst once more, a voice snapped her back to her senses.

"Feeling better?" A voice of a man asked her. She turned around and saw Leon wearing a white kimono.

"Why are you here in the spirit world? She asked

"I should asked the same thing to you as well" he replied

"Are you a spirit?" She asked reluctantly.

" Actually, yes. Im the spirit of the rain."

She was dumbfounded

"How about you? What kind of spirit are you?"

"Im not sure myself." She replied hanging her head

"What do you mean your not sure?"

"The day you transferred at my school? That`s the first time I realized I can use magic." She explained

They remained silent, the akward silence was broken by Leon.

"I think you should change your clothes." He said looking at her.

She looked down and saw her blue kimono stained with blood, and her chest wrapped tightly by bandages. She covers the wound with the kimono.

"Go to the room you came from and change" he said walking away.

She bowed down. "Thank you very much Takase-san!"

He turned and smiled. "Just call me Leo." He continued to walk away.

It took forever for Chihiro to reach the room she came from, when she walked in, she nearly jumped when she hears a voice.

"Took you long enough" A girl with violet hair emerged from the walls.

"Cool."

Teruko was shocked at Chihiro`s reaction.

"Hey I like you!" Teruko said while smiling

Chihiro blushed. She didn't see that coming.

"You see, everyone`s reaction when I pass through walls are like. Y-you pass the wall! Or, How did you do that. Kind of sick of it." Teruko said grinning.

"Let me check your wound."

Teruko removed the bandage and was amazed when the wound is nearly gone.

"Tell me, what kind of spirit are you?" She asked with a serious voice

"I-im not sure myself" she replied clutching her kimono.

Teruko sighed and asked her to change. Teruko handed her a white kimino, she just looked at it and took it, it reminds her of her bloody night, she wear the same white kimono, the only difference is the obi is blue and the kimono is designed with snowflakes. She putted it on and came out of the room where Teruko is waiting.

"Looking good." Teruko said

"Come with me." Teruko said grabbing her arm and pulling her into the garden she have been. Leon is there waiting.

"Do you want to know what kind of spirit are you?" Leon said smiling

She nodded. She was really curious of what spirit she might be..

"Then we`ll ran a simple test. We prepared various of challenge for you to vary what element you possess. Chihiro is nervous but somehow excited.

Teruko handed her a stone, the moment Chihiro touched it, it glow burning red.

"That thing you are holding is a fire stone. Only fire spirit can touch it without burning."

"Then, Im a fire spirit?" Chihiro asked

"You are, but some spirit have multiple elements, but the maximum elements possessed are only 3."

"she just nodded"

Then Teruko placed a jar filled with water.

"Put your hand inside, then focus on the water and try to command it." Teruko said

She put her hands on the water and closed her eyes, she command it to form into an orb. When she opened her eyes, she was shocked when she sees the water clasp into a ball and floating in her hands.

"Oh, a Fire and water spirit! How rare" Leon exclaimed while looking at the ball of water.

Next they went into a cliff, she don't know what task it is until Teruko pushed her sending her down to the black abyss. She closed her eyes and felt herself transformed into a dragon, she sprung up the cliff, and landed in front of Teruko and Leon.

"Are you trying to kill me?" she glared at them.

Teruko and Leon looked at each other, and then at Chihiro. They both bowed down, Chihiro didn't know what`s going on.

"G-guys? Your freaking me out."

"Welcome back, Elemental Princess." Teruko and Leon said in unison, still hanging their heads low.

Haku flew for 2 days already, Zeniba and Lin forced him to rest a bit so he decided to head on his old friend`s castle to rest for the night. He landed in front of the castle and talked to the guards.

" I am Nigihayami Kohaku Nushii of the eastern waters, Im here to have a conversation with your prince Amemishi Leon, please told him I`ll wait here." He ordered to one of the guards.

The guard entered the palace to deliver the message.

" Who is the Amemishi-guy?" Lin asked Haku

" He is a rain spirit, we were close friends, his father and my father are acquainted."

Zeniba eyed the castle. She felt a huge amount of power lingering on the castle, she just ignored it when the guard returned.

"Leon-sama is glad that you drop by, please follow me as I direct you to your designated rooms. And Leon-sama said that he would like to talk to you about an important manner, he will prepare a feast for you."

As they walked down halls after halls, Lin couldn't help it but asked.

"How big exactly is this castle?"

"Behave yourself Lin!" Haku hissed.

Before they knew it, they found themselves in front of their own rooms.

"See ya dragon boy" Lin said as she entered her room.

Before Zeniba could enter her room Haku said something making her stop.

"Zeniba, Im sorry about the wedding thing." Haku said with an apologetic look

"Hmph!" Zeniba snobbed him, she entered her room and Haku is the only one left standing in the hallway. He entered his own room and carelessly slumped his body on the bed, the two days flying is taking the toll, he don't know why but everytime his thoughts about Chihiro dead is making his own stomach hurl. The one that bug her the most is what Zeniba told him, " You didn't saw it at Chihiro`s tantrum, but she`s crying, I saw her cold eyes crying! She`s crying Haku! And she`s crying because of you! I can feel her sadness buried deep with anger, I could read her mind! And she`s telling herself that she endured seven years of pain but you're here having fun with someone you didn't make a promise with! Haku she might die out there because of you!", he couldn't help but wonder, yes her anger is exceptional but,, why in the name of Kami is she crying? Everytime she sees her cry seven years ago is making his heart throb in pain, and even know, imagining her crying is killing him. He stayed there on the bed. "I am a big idiot" he mumbled under his breath. He tried to remember Chihiro`s life for the past seven years and he cant help it but shiver at having the gruesome lifetime flash before him. He fe a big pressure of guilt when he remembered another thing,, she was now dying because of him, when he saw that arrow went through her, it`s almost like he felt he was that arrow that hurt her. She`s been waiting for him enduring the pain she`s suffering and there he is accompanying a girl he`s not sure if he loved, he kicked himself thousand times but he don't know why but he cant separate his presence to Tifa, "Maybe that witch cast a spell on you!" his conscience yelled at him. Still thinking of Chihiro he didn't notice that his body is already drifting in a deep slumber.

Leon couldn't believe his eyes, the princess on the prophecy their clan is searching for is standing in front of him.

"G-guys? Your freaking me out"

"Welcome back elemental princess" his sister and him is the legitimate successor of the clan, the task of searching for the princess is past down to them, and for thousand years of searching, finally, shes standing in front of them.

"W-w-what Elemental Princess?" she managed to get the words, but her face is still wrapped in curiousity and disdain.

"We will explain the details to you at dinner tonight. And Teruko, please accompany her to her room and get her dressed, I sense a friend dropping by. Perfect timing, I could discuss this with him.

She turned her head and looked at him with a confused look.

"Don't worry, you`ll know soon" he assured her and smile. He don't know what is about this girl making him smile.

Then after the two ladies went outside, a soldier arrived att the mystic garden and sent the message, a visitor gave.

"Nigihayami Kohaku Nushii of the eastern waters said the you are close friends with him."

"Ah, yes, yes, let them in, and show them to their own rooms. And tell him I will discuss something with him at dinnertime.

"Yes Leon-sama." The guard bowed and went back to deliver the message. He went back to his other room, since Chihiro is occupying his current room, and he get changed for the dinner.


	4. Blood pact

Chapter 4: Blood pact

Dinner time has arrived, at the large table , Leon, Zeniba, Lin and Haku sat there quietly.

"Thank you for letting us stay for the night." Haku thanked his friend.

"Im in favor too, lately, assassins are popping out like mushorooms out of nowhere, at least now, I have powerful dragon near me." They both chuckled. "But this is not the matter I want to discuss."his voice became serious, so is Haku.

"You are well aware that are clan is in charge of searching for the Elemental Princess, whose prophecy tell that she is the capable of bringing down the evil spirit who caused the spirits around him tremble in fear for the past thousands of years." Leon explained

"What about the princess?" Haku asked

"I found her." Leon said with a soft expression on his face.

Haku eyes widened, he found the Elemental Princess!

"Really? Im so happy for you Amemishi!"

"Come on Haku, we were together for hundreds of years and you still call me Amemishi? How about trying Leon istead?"

"Im comfortable calling Amemishi, besides the name Leon is to cool for you." Haku replied causing the room to be filled with laughter.

"The Elemental Princess would be joining as for dinner tonight." Leon said after wiping his tear caused from laughing.

"Teruko, please bring her in"

The door open and out came Teruko, Haku`s smile faded when he saw the girl following Teruko.

"Chihiro?" Haku asked standing up, Zeniba and Lin are equally surprised as he is.

The moment Chihiro set her eyes upon Haku, she went mad. In an instant, her hair fluttered changing colors, her once warm eyes turned into burning amber. She lunged at Haku pinning him on the wall, her hand grasping his neck, and the other preparing to attack.

"Why are you here?" she hissed

"Chihiro! What are you doing?" Leon asked distortedly as he walked near her.

"DON'T MOVE ANY CLOSER! I HAVE' MY OWN BUSINESS TO HANDLE SO STAY OUT OF THIS!" she snarled.

"Teruko!" Leon pleaded his sister

In one quick moment, Teruko striked Chihiro`s neck, causing Chihiro paralyzed but conscious, Haku gasped for air and cough hardly.

"Chihiro? What`s gotten into you?" Leon asked as she lie on the floor and can barely move a muscle.

"Why did you interfere? Why did you decide to stop me? You don't have the tiniest idea what that man did to me" she hisses glaring sharply at Haku. She didn't notice it but tears are already rushing out of her eyes. "you don't know" she whimpered.

Haku leaned forward to calm her but he was quite surprised for her greeting.

"Don't you dare touch me you fiend!" Chihiro yelled as she staggers to stand, as she regain balance she ran unstably away from the dining hall. Teruko ran after her.

The four left in the dining hall is still dead quiet about the incident.

"You owe me an explanation Haku," Leon said glaring at Haku, he doesn't seem to know why but as soon as he sees Chihiro`s crying face, he felt his heart shatter.

The four of them sat at the table looking at each other.

"Since Haku doesn't want to explain. I`ll took the liberty of explaining." Zeniba offered.

Hours and hours past, Zeniba explained the situation carefully and detailed, she went on and on until she finished.

"I shouldn`t have stop her." Leon said with a disappointed look at Haku.

"Don't butt in Amemishi, you don't even know what she`s going through. Haku snarled

"Oh yes I do. Once, I infiltrated a school in the human world. And it must be fate, but my sitting partner is Chihiro herself. "

Upon hearing this, Haku couldn't help but get pissed at Leon.

"And did you know that she`s being abused and bullied?" asked Leon in a serious voice with a hint of annoyance.

"Of course Im well aware of that!" Haku hissed

Before Leon could manage to utter a comeback, Teruko came running inside.

" It`s Chihiro, she`s gone!"

All of them sat there frozen. "Move your asses and find her, damn it!" Teruko yelled.

All four of them scattered at the palace, but alas they couldn't find her.

"I think I know where she is." Leon said panting. They came running at the lake where he found Chihiro last night, upon reaching there, they couldn't believe their eyes when they saw dead bodies everywhere, and standing on the middle of them was a blood-stained Chihiro, holding a double saber.

"Chihiro what is this?" Leon asked as he step forward.

"They are aiming for your life, so I have them killed." Chihiro turned around with nothing but coldness in her eyes. She walked in front of Leon, she bowed to him.

" I have a request Leon-sama, Please make me your shield and your sword, to protect you of those who tries to harm or betray you."

Leon couldn't help but stare at her, regaining momentum he answered. "I can`t have the Elemental princ-"

"The title my name holds is nothing but a mere word."

"But Chihiro, your not born to do this." Leon resist

Chihiro took the saber and slashed her hair with it cutting it short but leaving the fringe long.

"Now, I have been reborn Leon-sama, and my name from now on is Shirayuki, in honor of my mother, Shiroyuki."

All of them was shocked of what she said.

"Your memories has returned?" Zeniba asked.

"Yes, I remembered clearly what happened to mother and father, they were good rulers, but yet a betrayer stood in their way leading them to fall. "

"That`s an even bigger reason for you to make a blood pact with me, I can`t make the princess of the spirit world my alliance."

"Please Leon-sama! I owe you my life! I dont want you to fall like my parents did. Please Leon-sama."

Seeing the determination in her eyes, Leon let out a sigh.

"Fine"

"B-but Amemishi!" Haku protested

"Do not get in the way of what she wishes, you already caused her enough pain and suffering. And you're the one responsible turning her to this." Leo hissed

"Leo took a dagger and he made a light wound on his wrist, he took Chihiro`s hand and did the same thing. He let a small drop of blood drip at Chihiro`s wound and did the same to his as well, to seal the pact he cast a spell.

"From this day on, you will be reborn as Shirayuki , the spirit of the world, with this pact you will not leave my side until the day you die, I your contractor, Amemishi Leon, hereby declare you as my sword and shield. With this, the pact has been sealed."

Shirayuki bowed down to him with one arm on her chest.

"Leon-sama, I have one last request."

"What is it Shirayuki?"

"I want to find where my mother`s body is."

As they prepared for their journey Shirayuki dressed in all black, she looked at herself in the mirror, upon awakening, her hair didn't go back the way it is, it stayed forest green, but her eyes is till the same steel grey. She was thinking of something when someone knocked at the door.

"Come in."

Teruko came inside the room wearing all black the same as her, she sat at the bed. Later Shirayuki joined her.

"Im sorry Teruko. I dragged you into this." Shirayuki apologized

"Nah, it`s no biggie, besides I would love it if I can get out of this castle." Teruko replied smiling.

They where having a conversation when another knock came.

"Come in."

Leon entered the room and sat between Teruko and Shirayuki.

"How`s my little girls doing?"

Teruko punched him in the head.!" Teruko growled as she hug Shirayuki tightly.

"Hey no fair! I want a hug as well!"

Their laughter filled the room, they were not aware of jealous eyes watching them.

"Im sorry for asking such a big request, Leon-sama" she smiled at him.

Leon blushed and he stood up stiffly.

"N-n-n-no its nothing, b-besides, your smiling now."

He looked at Teruko, she`s giving him the `Leon`s got a girlfriend!~' look. He ran outside beet red.

"Eh? What`s the matter with Leon-sama?" she looked at Teruko with a confused look.

"AWWWWW!~~~ YOUR SO CUTE!" Teruko yelled as she clobbered Shirayuki.

Leon couldn't help but smile as he stood outside the room, he took a liking Chihiro, or should he say Shirayuki. As he stood there Haku walked near him.

"I don't think she will be in favor of your request."

Haku remained silent, then they heard something crashed in the room, they opened the door and saw Teruko and Shirayuki fighting men dressed in black. One of them lunge at Leon but Shirayuki cast a spell on Leon, enveloping him in a water orb. A couple of minutes past when all ten men where down.

"Geez, were not even taking off yet." Shirayuki complained as she cast the spell out.

"How will you expect? The fire clan really hate the water clan."

"Ok, were all set. Ready for take off?" Teruko suggested

"Shirayuki, Kohaku said he`ll come with us." Leon said pointing at Haku

"Why are you asking me that? You can decide if you want him to come or not."

"Your not mad at him anymore?"

"Why will I be?"

A couple of minutes passed none of them uttered a word, until Lin came in.

"Zeniba is waiting outside, she will give you gifts to make your journey safe."

They walked outside and they found Zeniba outside.

"Ahh, there you are."

Each of them are handed with gifts, Zeniba made. Shirayuki got a double saber holding the element of fire and ice, Teruko got a bracelet which ables her to have a hand to hand combat without getting tired, Leon got a bow and a quiver embended with wind spells and Haku was given a staff which is able to control water.

"They prepared for take off. Leon turned into a Black dragon, Shirayuki a golden dragon and Haku a silver one, Teruko rode Shirayuki and they began their Jourmey.


	5. Tears

Chapter 5: Tears

Shirayuki, Leon, Haku and Teruko are headed to Silvanian forest, that`s where Shirayuki`s home is, they flew for straight 2 days, they decided to camp at the forest to settle in for the night.

Shirayuki hovered her hand above a pile of firewood and she used her magic to set in fire. She was sitting there comfortably when Leon sat beside her.

"Aren`t you bothered by Haku?"

"Why would I?" she answered back

"Well judging from what happened, I thought you might hold it against him." Leon said focusing on the flickering light of the fire

"That`s my old self, that`s Chihiro. I`m Shirayuki, I`ve already swore to protect you by that name right?"

"Well,,,, I`m just asking."

The uncomfortable silence grew between them, when Teruko appears.

"What are you sweethearts doing there?"

"Oh, hi Teruko, come sit here." Shirayuki offered.

"W-what do you m-mean by s-sweethearts!" Leon yelled, his face all red.

"Want some bread?" "Yeah, I could have some."

"HEY! STOP IGNORING ME!" Leon yelled all flustered.

"Your so noisy Amemishi, I can`t sleep." Haku complained rubbing his eye.

Haku got up and sit near the fire, across Shirayuki, he stared at her, her short hair suits her well, and the long fringe is giving her the fierce look, even thou he prefer her hair to be brown, but he`s a little bit happy because at least, their hair is almost the same color, only his are darker.

"Hey Shirayuki will melt if you kept looking at her that way" Teruko teased causing Shirayuki to look at him.

Haku was a bit hurt when he saw two pair of cold eyes looked at him.

"Is there something at my face?" Shirayuki said while smiling.

He knew well that, that smile was forced, even thou she`s good at hiding it, he could still see the anger lingering in her eyes.

"No it`s nothing, Im just not used seeing you with that hairstyle."

The night was over soon. Shirayuki crawled out of her tent and saw that she`s the first one to woke up. She did some couple of exercising. When she`s doing her routine, she heard something moved from the bush, she stepped closer. Suddenly it jump at her, she let a little scream causing Teruko and the others to came rushing outside.

It`s an akuma, akuma are beings without souls, they attack spirits thinking they could get their souls back.

The akuma is a man with tattered clothes, she examined it carefully and saw the emblem of her castle at it`s chest. She kicked him causing it to jump away from her. She took out her double saber and lunged at the creature, with one quick thrust she sliced him in half.

"What on earth is this thing?" Teruko asked poking the body with a stick.

"It`s an akuma, it`s considered as a pest in our castle." She replied sheathing her saber. "That crest on his dress is our family crest, that means we must be near the castle.

"Didn't you say that after your parents have fallen your empire vanished as well?" Leon asked.

"Yes it does, but one certain spirit have the nerve to sit on my father`s throne." She felt her fist clenched.

"Who is?" Haku asked

"The one who betrayed and killed my father," she paused. "Tonru Nigisuzaki, the spirit of the mist."

They walked for a couple hours until they`re standing in front of the castle. Shirayuki cant help it but feel empty, the once glittering walls of her castle are now stinking black, wild plants creeping on the walls.

They forced themselves in, they entered the palace with concentration, suddenly, a group of akuma attacked them. While Shirayuki is busy fighting the akumas she didn`t notice that a cloud of mist surrounded Leon, Teruko and Haku.

"If you do not stop running a rampage on my castle, you know well enough what will happen to this little companions of yours. A man with long golden hair and blue eyes appeared at the balcony, she felt her heart throb, those same cold eyes who murdered her father, she felt blood rushing through her veins like it never did before, she felt fangs protruding from her upper lip, she bit her lip causing it to bleed.

"You have no right to call this your castle!" she lunged at him, before she could raise a hand on him, she felt a blood curdling scream causing her to stop. Teruko is being strangled by the mist.

"Don't involve them into this fight!"

"Both of us knows well that I do not have the slightest chance of winning against you, so it is normal for me to use any kind of tactics for the sake of winning, right, Shirayuki-dono?" as his lips turned into a grin

"Your still dirty and stained as usual" she let go of the swords she`s holding and looked at him. "I surrender." Tonru made a mist orb and clasped Shirayuki with it, then one of the guards took her and exited the palace.

"Chihiro don't!" Haku yelled filling so helpless. Shirayuki looked at him with no more anger in her eyes, he saw her lips moved, even if he cant hear her, he still managed to understand what she`s trying to say.

"Thank you, Kohaku."

"DAMN IT!" Haku punched the wall causing his knuckles to bleed. They`re at the dungeon, he cant calm down not knowing what that man will do to Chihiro.

"Stop fretting dragon." Leon said calmly.

"How can you be so calm about this?"

Leon looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"You think you're the only one worried? I don't give a damn about that Tonru man, even if his the ruler of this world, Im gonna freaking kill him if he even lay one finger on Shirayuki`s hair." Leon sprouted

"Stop fighting you dimwits and start thinking of a plan." Teruko interrupts.

They sat near each other and they started talking how can they escape and save Shirayuki. Before they could ready the plan for action, one of the guards opened the cell and took them.

"Drat! Now what?" Teruko asked in frustration

"Just keep calm and focus on where he`s taking us." Haku replied.

They could easily run for it but, their hands are closed with heavy shackles. They arrived on some sort of flatform with curtains covering the surroundings. They were thinking where exactly they are, when the curtains opened revealing a huge array of spirits and demons.

"Now my humble guests, we prepared an entertainment that will satisfy you for good. For this evening, our performers are, a rare river spirit, a royal blooded rain spirit and of course a beautiful earth spirit."

They scanned the room and found Tonru, watching at a distance, they don't know what kind of `entertainment' he mean but, they know it`s not something pleasant.

"This show for tonight is a simply a game of tag, however, this is no child`s play,, the `it' have to take the life of the `chasees', but, if the chasees took the life of the `it' first, they win they have won the game of tag." Tonru explained with a grin.

Before they could react, a huge lion demon sprung out at nowhere and ran straight at Haku and the others, they ran franticly on the huge room, either any of the players not stopping running away and towards. The audience roared as the demon craved for bloodlust.

"We cant keep running away from that, we have to kill the `it' before it kills us." Leon pants.

They stopped running and faced towards the demon.

Teruko cast a spell among the dirt, out sprung a hand that grabbed and trapped the demon from it`s clutches. Before it could shatter the spell, Haku turned into a dragon and lunged at it full force, in no time the demon flopped at the ground breathless.

The audience screamed with excitement as Tonru declared their win.

"As a reward for the player who won, I will let them see the upcoming performance."

Before they could wonder what the next performance is, the curtain raised and revealed an arena. They all stood frozen as they saw Shirayuki at the center.

"This main event will be played by the well known and well vanished…. Shirayuki-hime the one and only spirit of the world. And we all know that as the legend says, the one who will inherit the princess`s blood will become forth the new ruler of the spirit world."

The audience roared loudly as they craved for the princess`s blood. Haku reached his boiling point and began running wild at the room they where in. They got the bird`s eyeview at the arena.

"Now,the rule of the game is simple, the on who defeats the princess can take her home."

The audience silenced, they know that the princess is th most powerful spirit through the whole spirit world. Tonru upon noticing this, made a lie that shocked the audiences.

"Do not worry, the princess is not fully awakened yet, her powers are limited, so she is just powerful as we right now."

One of the crowd stood up, it`s an ogre. "I will take the princess!" the ogre declared as he jumped inside the arena. But before he could unsheathe his sword, he felt his hand severed from his body, he cried in agony as the blood spilled everywhere, before noticing it Shirayuki was in front of him.

"You dare insult the blood of the Kurosuke`s?" she hissed as she plunged her sword on his chest and pulled it out slowly and painfully.

"I will warn you low-life spirits. You could take me on one by one, but I will not assure you that you will leave this arena with your life."

The crowd upon hearing fell silent. Tunro quietly watching from afar is amazed by her guts. He stood up and entered the arena himself.

" Then, I will be your opponent."

Shirayuki`s eyes narrowed as the man who killed his father is standing in front of her.

"But I will not assure you that you will leave this arena with you friends alive as well." He chuckled

Shirayuki is so angry at him she cankill him with one look, but the others are in grave danger. They started the duel, Tunnro attacked one after another but Shirayuki cant do anything but evade, one attack hit her shoulder leaving a huge cut.

"Chihiro!" Haku yelled

"There`s no use she cant hear us,"

"And I think the reason she`s not countering, is because were taken as hostages." Teruko spout

Then the same idea flickered on Haku and Leon`s head. They turned into a dragon and combined their strength and tackled the room causing it to collapse, the shocked audience and the two fighters looked up and saw a silver and black dragon. They landed behind Shirayuki.

Shirayuki was relieved that they were unharmed, and safe. She glare at Tunro, if looks could kill, he would be long gone.

"W-wait Shirayuki-sama! I am only ordered to do such thing, I was not the one behind killing your father!" He yelled, Shirayuki can see that he is lying, without a second though,, she plunged her sword on Tunro, he shuddered as he collapsed at the ground. The crowd all came running outside the building with their tails between their legs.

"Who would be dumb enough to believe your lies? You are a coward ever since long time ago, always hiding when danger lurks. I am well aware that you wanted to sit at the throne, yet, your such a coward that you killed my father to take his. My father always have known your attempt, he just didn't see it coming earlier.. If someone ordered you to kill my father, he would have been sitting in the throne, not you. Even when it comes to lying, you still suck as hell." She said until his last breath disappear she asked him one question.

"Where is my mother`s body?"

Tunro barely uttered the words

"H-her b-body i-is l-located a-at the M-merlam-moy c-cave, g-guarde b-by t-the spirit A-amaterasu."he answered as his breath leaves him.

Merlamoy cave is the most dangerous part of the spirit world, for it is a living hell for those who trespasses it. Knowing where her mother is, she turned to her companions, she gave them a stare and they nodded back. Wishing that everything don't turn worse they headed of the forest, not knowing what lays before them.


	6. Crystal Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away

Claimer: I own the following characters:

Amemishi Teruko

Amemishi Leon

Shiroyuki

Kurosuke

Amaterasu

Tonru Nigisuzaki, and the following foreign characters in the following chapters.

Chapter 6: Crystal tears

After the incident, Shirayuki gave them a tour around the castle. After the tour, she assigned them in their own respective rooms. As she slumped lazily in her bed, she started thinking about her mother.

~Flashback~

A 5 year old Shirayuki is at their garden playing with her pet wolf when her mother called her.

"Doushite, okaa-san? "

" Shirayuki, you know that every ice maiden shed a crystal tear every time she gave birth, right?" (A.N/: I got the idea from yu yu hakusho…PEACE!)

"Hai!" The child yelled enthusiastically

"Here, I`ll give you these." Shiroyuki unclasped her hand displaying one blue gem with a silver flame inside of it.

"K-kirei desu. " The child praised while examining the gem.

"Now, that tear gem is no ordinary gem. I put a spell on it, try kissing the gem." Her mother asked.

Shirayuki carefully pecked the gem and out came an azure dragon with mesmerizing silver eyes. The dragon carefully wrapped it`s tail into her waist and its head rested above her shoulders.

"Okaa-san! Its wonderful! Can I name it?"

"Sure sweety."

The child pushed her pointing finger in her chin in a thinking manner.

"I know! I`ll name you Arashi!" The dragon purred meaning it liked the name it`s mistress bestowed upon him.

" It suite him quite well."

~End of flashback~

Shirayuki quickly sat up.

"Shit! The gem!" She quickly scampered out of her room startling the others.

"Shira-?" Leon was cut of when he saw Shirayuki dashed out of her room, leaving a confused Leon in her wake.

"What in the world happen?" Teruko came running out of her room, soon followed by Haku.

The three of them followed Shirayuki. They spotted her kicking a tree in the garden.

"What are you doing?"

Shirayuki turned surprised.

"I just remembered something important, and I cant remember how am I supposed to open this freaking tree!" She huffed

Leon examined the tree and found a little handle.

"Did you try to pull this?" He asked while opening the hatch.

"Ooops." Shirayuki`s genius answer.

She walked closer into the hatch. Soon Shirayuki emerged while clasping a little box and a vial.

"A-HA! I found it"

"Mind telling us, what are those?"Haku asked

Shirayuki tossed him an annoyed look. `Just because I forgave him doesn't mean were friends again!' She yelled mentally, not noticing Leon smirk.

"This is" she held out a vial full of silver liquid. "my life essence."

"Your what?"

"My life essence. Kurosuke`s tradition is like this; When a Kurosuke is born, it`s life essence is temporarily kept away from her/him. At the right age, the life essence will be brought back to him/her."

"What will happen if it was never returned?" Teruko asked

"Well…..Our life force will be slowly taken away and then,, POOF! Goners are we."

`How could she joke about that?' The three of them sweat dropped.

"What about that?" Leon pointed at the small box. He soon regretted it when Shirayuki`s smile faltered.

"This…is my mother`s tear."

The three of them stared idiotically at her.

"How can you contain a tear in a box?" Haku asked

"Shut the hell up idiot I`ll explain it to you guys."

One,

Two,

Three…..

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Teruko and Leon burst out laughing rolling at the floor, while Haku stood there eyes twitching.

"Did you just call me idiot?" Haku asked, eyes….. still twitching.

"No of course not!" she said sarcastically

Haku will say something when Shirayuki shot him a death glare.

"This is not an ordinary tear." She opened the box and took it`s contain. "As you can see, this is a gem, to be precise, this is a tear gem."

"NO WAY!" Teruko and Leon yelled in unison.

"Are those that important?" Haku asked, eyeing the gem.

"You are a complete idiot." Leon said

"Do you want a fight Amemishi?"

"Shut up you asses!" Teruko coughed an started explaining to Haku. "Tear gems are extremely rare. They are only harbored by Ice midens, and I think you got that from your mother right?" Shirayuki nodded.

Seeing the Amemishi siblings eyeing the gem with interest, Shirayuki got an idea.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Morning soon approached, Shirayuki looked at the mirror with both surprise and sadness in her eyes. Her once green hair are now white silver dangling down reaching her knees, her steel-grey eyes now permanently golden-amber in color.

`Must be the side effect of the life essence.' She taught herself. `at least this is my last transformation.'

She dressed in a white long sleeved buttoned shirt, she leave the first button unbuttoned leaving her porcelain like collarbone exposed, she wore black breaches that fitted her long slender legs. She attached her twin saber at the holster at both side of her breaches, she braided her hair and she slip on black combat boots and headed out to the dinning room. She grabbed a small vial and slipped it in her pocket.

She arrived at the dinning room, she noticed that Leon and Teruko are the only one there.

"Lazy butt is still sleeping I see." Hearing her voice, the to looked at Shirayuki before gasping.

"Woah?" Teruko yelled

Shirayuki raised her hand signaling she`ll explain.

"This is the side effect of the life essence, meaning this is my true form."

Leon cant help but stare. "Take a picture, it`ll last longer." Teruko teased

Leon felt blood rushing up his cheeks. But before he can shout at Teruko, Shirayuki cut him off.

"Both of you, close your eyes. I have a surprise for you both."

They just obeyed, Shirayuki took out the vial and she took Leon and Teruko`s hands, she putted them on each hands.

"You can open them now."

When they opened they`re eyes, they gasped. In Teruko`s hands are two black obsidian earings, if you look closely you can see a silver snowflake inside of the gem. On the other hand, Leo received a necklace with the same gem.

"Th-this isn`t I think it is right?" Teruko stated

"Guys, just think of it as my gratitude for the things you`ve done to me. And yes Teruko they are my tears."

"How did you make yourself cry?" Leon asked

"I have my ways." Shirayuki said smirking.

Teruko came running infront of the mirror. "Oh, Shirayuki! Thank you! May Kami-sama bless you!"

"Thank you as well Yuki." Leon thanked with a smile. Shirayuki blushed, seeing her tears dangling at Leon`s neck.

"By the way, I like you to peck those gems, in your case Teruko you just have to tap it."

Three of them pecked the gem and three dragons emerged from the gem. (Shirayuki`s gem is her ring by the way.)

"Arashi!" Shirayuki shouted while hugging a blue dragon.

"As you can see, I attached a spell on each of those gems, you now have your own respective companions. You have to name them thou." She stated while patting Arashi`s head

"I think I`ll name this one….Kage!" Leon said while pointing at the golden dragon with obsidian eyes.

"And this one here is Haru, since this little fella reminded me of spring!" Teruko said looking at the green dragon coiled in her waist.

Then Haku entered the room.

"Who are you and what did you do to Chihiro?" He yelled while pointing at Shirayuki

"You idiot it is her!" Teruko said

"It`s the side effect of the life essence thing." Leon said not taking his eyes off Kage.

Shirayuki then threw something at Haku which he caught effortlessly

"What`s this?" He eyed the black gem.

"Just peck it!"

He caustiously peck it and out came a yellow dragon.

"Name it." Shirayuki commanded not bothering explaining. Haku just dumbly nodded.

"Kira?" He asked Shirayuki.

"Then Kira it is. Now drag your lazy butt out of the floor and lets start packing, we will soon head out. Our first destination is the dragon`s snout, we have to attain new weapons."

They just nodded and started packing.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

They headed out of the clearing, Shirayuki whistled and the dragons turned into,,, well, they got bigger than they`re usual form.

"Ride you respective familiars and follow me." She rode at Arashi and soon followed by Leon riding Kage, Teruko riding Haru and Haku riding Kira. And soon, they`re at midair headed for Dragon`s snout.

Hi guys! Imsorry for not updating soon, and by the way, Im planning on writing a couple of fanfictions but I cant pick what`s first..can you guys pick? The first one to have 5 votes will be the first one for me two write, so here it is and their summaries:

Shattered soul

Pairing: Hiei/Kagome (Inu/Yu yu crossover)

Summary: Kagome is a light and dark forbidden demon, time passes when Sesshoumaru found her and adopted her as his sister despite of what she is. She became powerful and soon, she became Sesshoumaru`s general. When Naraku, Sesshoumaru`s arch nemesis went to ningenkai and cause havoc, he planned to blame it to Seshoumaru. Kagome, seeing ahead of his plan, killed Naraku taking the blame for herself, she was tortured at Rekai prison. King Enma, taking pity to her made her into a spirit detective, that`s where her life with a same forbidden began.

Crimson colored path

Pairing: Neji/Kagome/Sasuke (Inu/Naru crossover)

Summary: Deep within the land of Japan, lies a powerful village named Kurogakure or village hidden in the darkness. One team of ninjas were sent to take the chunin exams at Konohagakure. But Kurogakure is keeping a secret. The other village do not have the tiniest Idea that Kurogakure is a village for demons, mikos, monks, demon-slayers, hanyous and their hokage himself is a taiyoukai. The team that was sent to take the exams bumped into team 7. And their journey began.

Deimon met the Demoness

Pairing: Hiruma/Kagome (Inu/Eye 21)

Summary: One day, Hiruma`s childhood friend came back from America. The whole deimon football team was surprised when a Demon like Hiruma have a close angel friend like Kagome, oh how wrong they are. When a match go wrong and the Deimon losing, Kagome was forced to let the demon out.

Doll eyes

Pairing: Sauske/Kagome (Inu/Naru crossover)

Summary: Kagome has the most powerful purification magic at the whole Higurashi clan, because of this, Orochimaru seeks her power and murders her entire clan the same night the Uchiha clan was murdered as well. The hokage decides to save Kagome from Orochimaru so she was adopted by Seshoumaru, Sesshoumaru was a taiyoukai that is acquainted with the late hokage. She was trained by Sesshoumaru and Kikyou. The chunin exam came and it`s up to Kagome to became the strongest ninja to defeat and avenge her clan that was killed by Orochimaru. On the other hand, Sasuke took an interest to Kagome and started thinking that she is a possible candidate to raise the clan of Uchiha ones more.

Mending soul

Pairings: Kyouya/Kagome/Hitachiin twins, Haruhi/Tamaki, Hunny/Rin, Mori/Oc (Inu/OHost club crossover)

Summary: Kagome Higurashi Taisho, she was a girl that was not accepting anyone near her world except her aniki, Sesshoumaru Taisho and her Imouto Rin Taisho. They enrolled in Ouran academy to avoid the person who made Kagome void of any emotions. Strange things happen leading Kagome joining the host club, and of course, she accidentally intrigued someone who is not easily shaken off by her.

SO PLEASE VOTE NOW! I CAN`T WAIT TO WRITE ALREADY!

JA NE~~


	7. Gomen

**Im sorry guys..**

_I don't want you Lusters to know my reason so I will make this farewell brief.._

_Life`s been hard for me these days and as you can probably see, Im struggling with my life as a Black Rose and as Fuyuki(my pseudo name)… I don't want you guys craning your necks for an update so I`ll give you guys a heads up…_

_I, Black Rose Lust, will go Hiatus.._

_I don't know for how long or how short but base on my problem, I guess you guys will have to wait pretty long.. Im seriously disappointed at my decision but it has to happen.._

_I want to clear my life nefore taking up the title of Black Rose again._

_But don't worry! I`ll come back.. I __**promise.. **__Just wait for me.._

_With much Love, Black Rose~_


End file.
